Guía de consejos para una seducción exitosa
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: ¿Cansado de ver su lindo trasero alejarse de ti? ¿Tienes tantas fantasías eróticas que sufres de calambres en las manos? ¿Gastas demasiado en papel higiénico? ¡No temas! La seducción es más espontánea de lo que parece, sólo hacen falta unos trucos. Serie de viñetas. Victuuri. 100% YAOI.
1. Consejo número 1

_**Disclaimer:** "Yuri! on Ice" es dirigido y escrito por Sayo Yamamoto y Misturo Kubo, producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA y coreografiado por Kenji Miyamoto._

 _ **Advertencias:** Lime, Personajes OC._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** ¡Hola a todos! Soy Aishiteru-sama, ¡mucho gusto! Espero que nos llevemos bien como colegas/lectores en este fandom :DD_

 _Estoy realmente feliz de publicar sobre esta hermosa serie, ¡estaba tan ansiosa de que FF abriera esta sección! No quise publicar nada hasta que FF la hiciera oficial así que nos veremos muy seguido por aquí, ¡YOI tiene tantas posibilidades! Estoy encantada con cada uno de los personajes y las diferentes facetas que nos han mostrado :D_

 _De antemano disculpen el OC. Traté de apegarme a sus personalidades pero con tan poca práctica y con pocos capítulos el marco de los personajes todavía me presenta dificultades._

 _Con eso aclarado, espero que les guste._

 _Owari~_

* * *

 _ **"Guía de consejos para una seducción exitosa"**_

* * *

 **Consejo número 1: Chupa una paleta**

* * *

¡Vaya, eso sí que había sido cansado! Respiraba fuertemente a la vez que unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro; casi no sentía las piernas y ya empezaban a palpitarle varios golpes… pero estaba satisfecho. Al menos un poco.

Llevaba practicando desde el amanecer con la esperanza de mostrarle avances a Víctor cuando llegara… si es que lo hacía ya que por la profesora Minako supo que estuvo bebiendo toda la noche. No sabía si sentirse bien o mal por eso.

Inhaló y exhaló todavía inclinado.

Pronto comenzaría su primera competencia, ¡no podía relajarse ni un momento! Tenía que pasar las pruebas y llegar a China, ¡debía estar en la Final del Grand Prix una vez más! Víctor estaría orgulloso, sus amigos y su familia… pero más que nadie, él mismo. No se rendiría antes de empezar, ¡no se fallaría de nuevo!

Debía practicar más, ¡más! Ya eran las 11 am. así que con pequeños descansos era capaz de mantenerse unas horas más.

— Yuuri — levantó el rostro rápidamente. Víctor lucía bien descansado y fresco como una brisa de mar — Me alegra ver que tienes iniciativa, ¿desde qué hora estás ensayando?

— Desde las 6:00 am — dijo en un aliento pesado — Tengo que practicar todo lo que sea posible, no voy a decepcionarte.

— Sé que no lo harás, por algo te elegí~ pero ya es hora de que descanses. Eso también forma parte del entrenamiento, ¡ven!

Asintió y se deslizó hacia una de las salidas; logró sentarse en una banca con lo último de su impulso.

— ¿Mejor? ¿Te vas a desmayar? No me molestaría que lo hicieras en mis brazos~

— ¿E-Eh? No creo pero gracias por la propuesta… — o eso creía.

Tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarse el sudor. Necesitaba una ducha urgente, aunque sólo si Víctor le daba permiso ya que querría revisar sus avances.

Sin embargo su atención fue desviada cuando… muy cerca de su rostro estaba una pequeña esfera de color rojo con envoltura transparente, ¿acaso era…?

— Será mejor que comas esto — la sonrisa de su entrenador era amplia y hasta un poco infantil — Algo de azúcar ayudará que tu cuerpo se estabilice.

— ¿Tú sueles comer dulces? — tomó la paleta y la desenvolvió rápidamente.

— Siempre, después de una competencia. Es como un premio adelantado por mi esfuerzo.

Vaya, muchas veces olvidaba que Víctor también era una persona que le gustaban los detalles sencillos.

Se sonrojó un poco.

Estaba feliz de aprender cosas de él que no precisamente involucraban el patinaje. Quizá era un dato sin importancia pero para él sí lo tenía y mucho.

Animado comenzó a saborear la paleta, ¡cereza, qué rico! Cerró los ojos un momento para degustar.

Empezó lamiendo la cubierta con la punta de la lengua, después la introdujo toda en su boca para saborearla entera e inmediatamente después la sacó reluciente por su saliva, sin exceso.

Se dio el lujo de recargar la espalda en la pared y seguir probándola. No recordaba la última vez que comió un caramelo… sí muchos tazones de cerdo pero no un dulce, menos una paleta.

Sostuvo bien el palillo. Ahora la metía y la sacaba de su boca, aunque después sólo daba lamida tras lamida con todo la lengua o la punta de ella… ¿sería un pecado morder? Se atrevió a hacerlo y ya con el pedacito saboreó mejor.

— Ya me estoy sintiendo mejor, gracias Víctor.

Levantó la mirada pero…

…

¿Víctor?

Estaba… mirándolo fijamente… una mirada tan penetrante… tan seductora pero tan amable… era como si fuera a ser devorado…

Y antes de darse cuenta estaba sentado a su lado acariciando su cadera, la piel que se le notaba por lo holgada de su playera, hasta la cintura… ¡estaba tan cerca de su rostro que…!

— Yuuri, déjame comprobar qué tanto has aprendido con esa paleta~

¿Qué?

Entonces llegó un beso…

Cerró los ojos con vergüenza y nerviosismo sintiendo que su fuerza lo abandonaba por completo.

Respondió torpe, avergonzado pero no más cuando Víctor se abrió paso entre sus labios; su lengua era húmeda, suave, muy amable y realmente… apasionado… le quitaba todo el aliento, la voluntad y sólo lo dejaba con las caricias, la humedad. Con el sabor a cereza que lo hizo gimotear entre beso y beso.

No tuvo pensamiento, sólo correspondió a sus labios tratando de hacer los mismos movimientos que con el caramelo. Pero esto tenía otro nivel, algo infinitamente mejor que un dulce.

Sintió que lo acercaba más y se dejó llevar como siempre, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo o dentro de un sueño.

Estaba a su merced.

…

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, mucho menos cuando llegaron a las duchas ya desnudos, tan cercanos y perdidos en los besos que no se detenían.

Y sus ojos… los ojos azules de Víctor lo poseían a cada instante.

Quería ser saboreado por él.

Su sonrojo aumentaba a medida que el beso daba paso a otras caricias, conforme sintió despertar su miembro y otros puntos que Víctor estimulaba sin parar.

— Sabes a cereza — susurró en su cuello y se estremeció — Voy a devorarte, Yuuri~

Sí… sí, por favor.


	2. Consejo número 2

**.**

* * *

 **Consejo número 2: Despiértalo con amor  
**

* * *

Iba caminando a paso normal por los pasillos de la casa, ¿su misión? Llegar directamente a la habitación de Yuuri.

Se quedó dormido de nuevo, ¿verdad? Yuuri, desde aquellas primeras veces, ya no llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos. Era extraña la ocasión porque era dedicado y con un aguante increíble, por eso le pareció raro no verlo durante el desayuno ni practicando en la pista.

Luego de una rápida búsqueda concluyó que estaba en su cuarto así que iba para allá… pero no estaba molesto, ¡para nada! Anoche se quedó practicando hasta tarde así que era justo que tuviera un descanso. Vaya, ni siquiera él podría pasar tanto tiempo entrenando. Sin duda Yuuri tenía un punto a su favor.

Así que no lo buscaba exactamente para llevarlo a la pista sino para saber cómo se sentía, ¡y ya había pasado la hora del desayuno! Le haría mal a su estómago, ¡seguramente se alegría cuando le dijera que podía comer un tazón de cerdo que tanto le gustaba~!

Llegó frente a la puerta y tocó un par de veces.

— Yuuri~ ya es de día, ¿estás despierto?

Esperó un momento y volvió a tocar.

— Yuuri~ ábreme~ tu tazón de cerdo se enfriará.

Silencio.

…

…

Oh, bueno, entonces dormía. Se iba a retirar pero miró la perilla, luego hacia atrás… y plenamente consciente trató de girarla.

Un "click" sonó.

Estaba abierto.

Empujó con suavidad, adentrándose.

…

Enseguida lo que llamó su atención fueron los posters que estaban en las paredes, imágenes de revista, periódicos y hasta de fotografías impresas _de él_ : algunas de cuando competía en categoría _junior_ , otras de _senior_ ; varias de artículos de revistas de deportes o sociales. Ya fuera de cuerpo entero o semi completo, de su rostro, con Maccachin o con otros patinadores, ahí estaba.

Sonrió un poco.

Sabía que Yuuri lo admiraba, aunque con lo discreto que era no se imaginaba qué tanto… tal vez no decía nada ya que había dejado la etapa de fan para conocerlo como hombre, como persona… pero de todos modos tuvo un poco de celos.

Esas imágenes dormían con Yuuri todas las noches, ¡pero él, que era el original, no podía! Yuuri era injusto, se lo haría saber y conseguiría que durmieran juntos, después de todo ya hacían cosas mucho más comprometedoras. Compartir lecho formalmente sólo sería un pequeño paso adelante. En el futuro sin duda lo harían todo oficial y esas cuestiones ya estarían asentadas~

Pero fue cuando miró al lado izquierdo. Ahí estaba la cama con su respectivo dueño.

Se acercó a mirarlo.

Dormía muy profundo, bastante cómodo gracias a la pijama suave; se notaban sus lindas pestañas negras sin esos lentes y su piel lucía suave, con facciones tiernas pero muy atrayentes; el cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado aunque se distinguía ese aroma a frutas por el baño que tomó antes de acostarse… y sus labios durazno un tanto entreabiertos…

Sintió escalofrío.

Yuuri lucía tan lindo… al menos al principio porque luego observó también partes de piel descubierta de sus brazos, del cuello… del pecho porque tenía algunos botones desabrochados, también del estómago y del vientre ya que el pantalón se deslizó ligeramente…

Entrecerró la mirada y sonrió de lado.

Había que despertarlo, ¿verdad? Ya era tarde, se perdería su desayuno y el bonito día de verano…

Inhalo despacio.

Con cuidado se sentó a su lado aprovechando que Yuuri rodó en su costado derecho. Pasó la mano por su brazo con suavidad, por los lunares que se notaban en el interior del arco… le gustó ver el escalofrío que se notó y por el suspiro entre sueños.

Continuó.

Del brazo pasó al pecho, al estómago donde se detuvo tocando con la yema de los dedos lo descubierto y en que bajó al vientre… los suspiros de Yuuri se hicieron más marcados, su respiración se volvió más rápida y le siguió un gemido bajo porque besó su cuello con algo de insistencia. Olía a frutas, y en especial a cereza.

Era una tentación en la que cedería sin duda.

— Yuuri — susurró en su nuca — Despierta.

Entonces se abrió paso por la tela de su pantalón, de su ropa interior. Con firmeza pero con extrema delicadeza empezó a masajear el miembro dormido.

Sintió la boca seca, su propia respiración un poco acelerada; lo abrazó completo por la espalda para no perder el contacto en ningún instante.

De los labios contrarios comenzaron a salir leves jadeos, su cuerpo se llenaba de leves contracción y su cadera se movía suave por sí sola. Era un lío de exhalaciones que calentaban el ambiente.

 _Yuuri…_

— V-Víctor — escuchó… lo escuchó con evidente temblor — Víctor…

Levantó un poco el rostro y vio que seguía dormido…

Lo llamaba entre sueños…

…

… mierda, Yuuri, si supiera todo lo que despertaba en él.

Ya no lo resistió y su mano tomó el miembro entero para masajearlo de arriba abajo despacio, luego más rápido y con mucha firmeza; se detenía en la punta con su pulgar y luego en la base, donde acariciaba con el dedo medio el espacio entre sus testículos para subir nuevamente a la punta que ya se derramaba un poco…

Se estaba perdiendo más…

— ¡Ah!

Fue cuando escuchó ese gemido. No sólo era de placer sino de… sorpresa… ¿así que despertó~? No se detuvo pero disminuyó un poco la velocidad.

Se incorporó ligeramente para mirar que estaba confundido, y al cruzar miradas vio la vergüenza en todo su esplendor~

Era tan lindo y erótico…

— Buenos días, ¿ya estás completamente despierto? Parecías cansado así que no quise levantarte con el método tradicional — entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a sus labios — ¿Está bien para ti?

Los ojos de Yuuri decían más que cualquier cosa.

Su sonrojo, su temblor, su respiración agitada delataba todo de sí.

— ¿Puedo seguir?

…

…

— S-Sí…

— ¿Puedo besarte?

…

— Sí…

Eso hizo, lo besó profundamente mientras su mano se movía más que antes; iba de arriba hacia abajo mientras la ropa se desprendía de sus cuerpos y ganaba posición sobre él. La combinación de sus besos con los jadeos era tan erótico y excitante…

Ahora esos posters podían envidiarlo~


	3. Consejo número 3

.

* * *

 **Consejo número 3: Déjalo con ganas, así te extrañará más  
**

* * *

— V-Víctor… Víctor, espera…

Apenas era capaz de respirar.

Sentía que se derretía conforme se abría paso entre sus labios por los besos profundos y entre sus ropas debido a sus manos hábiles, ansiosas.

Las tenía frías.

— N-No, Víctor…

— Yuuri — el susurro contra su cuello hizo que jadeara de excitación — ¿Por qué quieres esperar? ¿No te gusta?

¿C-Cómo podía preguntar eso? Si era perfectamente consciente que se fundía en sus brazos, en las miradas, en los besos que correspondía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Su rostro no podría estar más sonrojado.

— ¡Es que…! ¡NGH! — se le escapó un gemido sonoro cuando apretó uno de sus pezones — V-Víctor…

— Relájate, te haré sentir bien.

¡Ese no era el problema! Sino que…

— ¡Yuuri! ¿Yuuri, eres tú?

¡AH! De pronto se había alejado del otro tan rápido como sus nervios lo permitieron, ¡estaban a mitad del pasillo principal! El que conectaba la cocina con el comedor y con la estancia más grande. Si había un punto concurrido dentro del establecimiento era ese.

Su hermana se asomó por una de las salidas y él no podía estar más tenso, ¡Víctor, en cambio, sonreía como si nada! Como si fuera más brillante que el sol del amanecer, ¡¿cómo demonios podía?!

— ¡Ah, conque sí eras tú! Si no estás haciendo nada deberías ayudarme, también vives aquí, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Y-Ya voy!

No supo cómo pero logró avanzar hasta esa parte… aunque tuvo que pasar justo en frente de su entrenador.

— Yuuri — se detuvo en seco sin mirarlo — Continuemos esto más tarde, ¿está bien? — lo último lo dijo tan suave que jadeó de ansias.

Escuchó sus pasos dirigirse al comedor tan relajado como siempre, sin levantar ninguna sospecha…

P-Podría morir de vergüenza.

* * *

— Yuuri~ — lo sintió abrazarlo por la espalda, ¡casi saltaba de pánico! Era más sigiloso que un gato cuando se lo proponía — ¿Qué haces?

— A-Ah, bueno, le ayudo a mi padre con las cuentas del negocio.

— ¿En serio?

Luego de que ayudó a su hermana a arreglar la cocina su padre lo llamó a la pequeña oficina: necesitaba ayuda con unos números.

Bueno, era inusual ya que siempre entrenaba y por eso casi no se involucraba en los asuntos del establecimiento, pero no podía negarse ya que su padre tampoco solía interrumpirlo. Además, no tomaría mucho tiempo, no se trataba de algo complicado…

Sin embargo, no sintió cuando Víctor entró, sólo hasta cuando lo abrazó.

Tuvo un agradable escalofrío cuando recargó la barbilla en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro.

— ¿Así que también sabes de contaduría?

— S-Sí, en la universidad estudié varios semestres sobre esto.

Estaba muy nervioso no sólo por la cercanía sino porque su papá podría entrar, ¡no quería imaginar la cara que pondría! Pero no era como si le avergonzara que descubrieran su relación con Víctor, sólo decidieron mantenerlo en secreto para su propia comodidad.

— Cada día aprendo más cosas sobre ti — susurró justo en su oreja. Su sonrojo se hizo presente pero no se alejó — Quizá también sepas dibujar, tocar algún instrumento, dar masajes…

Reprimió un gemido cuando sintió la mano sobre su miembro, por encima del pantalón… y percibió que se abrazaba más a él, que sus respiraciones aumentaban en sincronización… ¡p-pero no, Víctor…!

— Yo también sé dar masajes — empezó a mover su mano y de inmediato reaccionó — ¿Quieres que te lo muestre? – l-lamió su oreja — Me lo debes~

Estuvo por ceder… casi se dejó llevar soltando el lápiz con que escribía y ladeando el rostro para compartir un beso profundo, húmedo…

Quería tanto estar con él…

— ¡Yuuri, ¿cómo vas con esos números?!

¡J-JAJAJAJA! ¡¿E-En qué momento llegó hasta el otro lado de la habitación?! ¡JAJAJA, s-sin duda descubría más de sí mismo! Como esa velocidad para alejarse de su entrenador…

Víctor, por otro lado, sonrió de forma inocente e infantil saludando de encantadoramente pero… sus ojos no sonreían… al contrario, le pareció distinguir molestia…

— Ah, Víctor, no sabía que estabas aquí — su padre no notó nada raro — Disculpa que ocupe a Yuuri por un par de horas.

— Está bien, pero sólo por hoy porque tenemos _mucho_ que entrenar — la manera en que enfatizó esa palabra le dio agradables escalofríos — Yuuri, nos vemos más tarde.

— ¡E-Está bien!

* * *

— Uno, dos tres. Uno, dos, tres, ¡de nuevo! ¡Tienes que hacerlo más estilizado! ¡Recuerda cuando practicaste por primera vez tu Eros!

Se estiraba y saltaba frente al espejo, suavizaba sus movimientos tanto como podía y sus expresiones las cambiaba conforme al ritmo de la música. Trataba de llevar la rutina perfectamente, de lucir su cuerpo como un lienzo… o eso intentaba porque la mirada de Víctor lo hacía temblar, ¡tenía la sensación de que saltaría sobre él en cualquier momento!

Luego de que terminó con su padre fue a practicar con la profesora Minako, era parte del entrenamiento que estaba programado para él así que podría recuperar un poco del día… y naturalmente Nikiforov fue a verlo, necesitaba estar al pendiente de sus avances.

No obstante, en el pasillo del estudio fue acorralado contra la pared y devorado por besos demandantes, apasionados, tan cálidos que no se resistía; fue acariciado por encima de la tela de su ropa sintiendo que sus pezones se ponían erectos por el constante roce y que su miembro era tentado por el más erótico de los toques.

Víctor ya pegado a su cuerpo se frotaba… por eso pudo sentir que ya estaba tan duro, tan ansioso por poseerlo que…

— Ahora no escaparás — le susurró tan sexy que ya casi no pensaba… iban a hacerlo ahí, iban a tener sexo pero llegó su profesora que, por fortuna, no vio nada.

De nuevo tuvo que alejarse a una velocidad impresionante que hizo… enojar a su entrenador…

Y ahí estaba, bailando y moviéndose ante esa penetrante mirada de excitación… que por otro lado le sirvió para la práctica misma ya que se movió tan provocativo que casi escuchó gruñir a su pareja.

 _¿Qué pasaría cuando terminara el ensayo?_

— ¡De nuevo! Tienes que hacerlo desde el inicio así — le mostró un movimiento que imitó ante el espejo — ¡Exactamente! Víctor, ¿no crees que se ve bien? ¿O lo preferirías de otro modo?

— Me parece muy bien — dijo con un tono normal pero fue como si lo sintiera jadear en su nuca — ¡Sigue así, Yuuri!

Continuó de tal forma un par de horas. No supo cómo lo soportó con Nikiforov mirándolo de ese modo, pero en cuanto acabó… no fue consciente de cuando llegó a su habitación ni qué le dijo a su madre, sólo que… ya estaba desnudo con Víctor encima, ambos hundiéndose entre besos y caricias.

— Yuuri… Yuuri — se contraía sintiendo su miembro rozar en su trasero — Llevo todo el día queriendo hacer esto…

Lo abrazó fuerte cuando lo sintió hundirse en su cuerpo de golpe.

Él… él también esperó todo el día


	4. Consejo número 4

_._

* * *

 **Consejo número 4: Juega en público pero intenta ser discreto  
**

* * *

— ¡Wa! ¡Yuuri, estuviste increíble! ¡Tus rutinas hicieron que me emocionara como nunca!

Irritante.

— ¡A mí también! ¡No cabe duda que eres el mejor!

— No te desanimes, ¡tienes que ganar en la competencia de China!

— ¡Te estaremos apoyando! Haremos un club de fans y te seguiremos por todo el mundo, ¿verdad, chicos?

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Cuenta conmigo!

Esto era muy irritante.

— ¡Minami será el presidente!

— ¡Claro que sí! — sus ojos de ilusión y determinación sobresalieron — ¡Iré a donde Yuuri se presente!

Ver tan avergonzado y gratamente sonrojado al aludido no ayudaba en nada.

 _No podía mostrar esa expresión más que a él, ¿aún no lo entendía?_

Pues parecía que no porque ahí estaba, a su lado, no sólo sonriendo como si le importara la inocente ilusión de Minami Kenjirou, sino también soportando ser ignorado.

 _Era Víctor Nikiforov, a él no le debían pasar estas cosas._

… vaya, antes nunca se habría ofendido por las felicitaciones de un admirador… sin embargo, estando su pupilo de por medio sentía que los nervios se le alteraban.

No importaba que fuera por un motivo tan sincero, Yuuri no tenía permitido pasar de él como si fuera cualquiera.

Por otro lado… le alegraba verlo así: la atención en exceso era realmente problemática pero eran las primeras muestras de admiración honesta que tenía por su patinaje. Esto le ayudaría a su confianza para el objetivo final.

La copa de China ahora los esperaba.

… tal vez por eso habría dejado pasar la impertinencia de Minami y la inocencia de Yuuri…

— Por favor, Yuuri, ven a mi casa a cenar uno de estos días, ¡sería un honor para mí! — sus ojos de absoluta ilusión no cambiaban — ¡Te presentaré a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a mi perro!

— ¿Tienes un perro?

— ¡Sí, un caniche! Cuando supe que tenías uno yo también adopté uno… sentía como si compartiera algo muy especial contigo…

… eso se escuchaba familiar.

Casi le dio un tic en la ceja cuando el pequeño se acercó demasiado.

— ¡Te enseñaré mi habitación! ¡Podrás autografiar todos mis posters!

— ¡Hey, nosotros queremos cenar con él también!

— ¡Si Yuuri va a tu casa nosotros estaremos ahí!

… bien, suficiente. Llegó a su límite.

Estaban en el comedor de la pista justo después de la competencia, no era el lugar para estas cosas… pero en vista de las circunstancias, ocultó la mano debajo de la mesa y la colocó sobre la rodilla de Yuuri.

Rió internamente por la tensión y la mirada de confusión que provocó.

Acarició un momento, sonriendo como si nada, incluso hizo una crítica constructiva de las actuaciones de los chicos. Quizá por eso Yuuri rió nervioso, carraspeó fuerte casi preguntando con la mirada si era un gesto amistoso.

Yuuri~ esto apenas empezaba~

Fue subiendo la mano por la pierna poco a poco: palpó la tela suave del pantalón, la delicada forma del músculo, los escalofríos que provocaba; dobló ligeramente los dedos para generar una presión que se tradujo en sonrojos y respiraciones aceleradas.

Quería escucharlo jadear.

— ¿Yuuri, estás bien?

Lo estaría.

Sonrió mientras seguía su camino por la pierna.

Al llegar al inicio de muslo definió el interior con la yema de los dedos e hizo círculos suaves mientras se internaba. Esta vez Yuuri casi soltaba un gemido… era tan lindo tratando de hablar junto con las miradas nerviosas que lanzaba.

— E-Estoy bien, sólo me dolió de nuevo la nariz.

— Deberías ir a la enfermería, ¿ya te revisaron?

La preocupación de Minami era auténtica… Yuuri debía pagar por eso~

Finalmente su mano quedó en su miembro, por encima del pantalón ajustado. No le dio tiempo para respirar ya que definió la zona despacio apretado la punta y recorriendo el largo hasta apretar suavemente sus testículos.

Se lamió los labios.

Su cuerpo era una sinfonía de reacciones, todas tan precisas y bellas que no pasó mucho tiempo para que ya resaltara en la tela. Ah, comenzaba a mojarse donde estaba la punta…

— V-Víctor — su voz ya sonaba afectada y torpemente trataba de quitar su mano — ¿P-Puedes traerme algo de beber?

Qué pobre intento~ aunque todo resultó mejor de lo que esperó cuando Minami se ofreció a ir con los otros chicos.

— ¡Oh, muchas gracias! Yo invito así que también pueden comprarse lo que gusten — sus dedos apretaban la punta para que se mojara más y Yuuri luchaba para no jadear… verlo resistirse sólo aumentaba sus ansias.

Él mismo ya se encontraba un poco duro.

— ¡Víctor! — intentó hablar cuando los chicos ya estaban en la barra de buffet — ¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Detente!

— ¿Por qué? Te gusta — afirmó tranquilo logrando meter su mano en el pantalón. Tocó el duro miembro que suplicaba atención — Tienes que respirar o todos se darán cuenta~

— ¡¿Y de q-quién sería la c-culpa?!

Tragó con algo de esfuerzo.

Verlo con la respiración agitada, con ese color en las mejillas, la mirada brillosa de excitación y pudor…

— Tómalo como una lección, ¿de acuerdo? — se acercó para susurrar en su oído — A menos que quieras que se vuelva a repetir…

Eso sí lo dijo más en broma pero… el rostro de Yuuri hizo que un sonrojo apareciera en su propio rostro…

¿Podría ser qué…?

— ¡N-Ngh! — se sorprendió y el otro alcanzó a cubrirse la boca… oh, con las caricias continúas estaba a punto de correrse, ¿cierto? — Víctor… v-vámonos…

Comprendió todo.

…

…

Cuando los chicos regresaron tuvieron que disculparse, aunque como recompensa dejó que intercambiaran sus números con Yuuri.

Enseguida corrieron, quizá nunca lo habían hecho tan rápido en sus vidas.

Cerraron la puerta de un portazo y se metieron a un cubículo.

No lo pensaron, sólo se abrazaron totalmente necesitados y comenzaron los besos, las caricias atrevidas; removieron la ropa necesaria para frotarse y después unirse con tanta pasión que casi dolía.

Ya no repararon en el volumen de sus voces, de la fuerza de los movimientos o del sitio… al contrario, parecía que la situación los excitaba más.

Algo… le decía que esta no sería la última vez en un lugar público~


	5. Consejo número 5

.

* * *

 **Consejo número 5: Desvístelo sin pudor  
**

* * *

¡Ay, no! ¡No podía estar pasando!

— ¡Yuuri~! ¡No seas tímido y quédate a mi lado! — sintió escalofrío por su abrazo insistente — Sólo has bebido tres copas~ ¿No dejarás que tu entrenador se quede bebiendo solo, verdad~?

Víctor estaba más ebrio que nunca, ¡en serio! Y sabía de lo que hablaba ya que no era la primera vez que lo veía… pero esta ocasión, de verdad, no pensó que fuera posible que un hombre bebiera tanto y que siguiera en pie. O vivo.

¿Acaso era cierto que los rusos eran invencibles ante el alcohol? Hasta existía una anécdota histórica de la revolución rusa y el vodka… pero ese no era el punto.

— V-Víctor, vamos, ya bebiste demasiado por hoy — a pesar de la imagen no podía evitar hablarle de forma tierna y paciente — Es hora de que vayas a dormir.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Estamos celebrando por tu victoria! Que pudo ser mejor pero estás demostrando mucho avance~

¿C-Con eso trataba de alentarlo de hundirlo? Sólo sonrió un poco porque dentro de todo era… una escena curiosa.

Ganó la competencia local así que podía asistir al evento en China "tranquilamente", y en vista de ello su familia organizó una cena de celebración. Por lo que escuchó de su hermana, la idea fue de Víctor así que no había manera de que no lo disfrutara.

No se lo merecía del todo, cometió ese vergonzoso error de estrellarse contra la pared… ¿pero por qué no? Servía como motivación y también en su deseo interno de reconocerse sus méritos.

Por otro lado le gustaba beber aun si no lo parecía, lo único que procuraba era no hacerlo demasiado.

— Víctor, es tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos para practicar — ya sólo quedaban ellos porque el resto no aguantó su ritmo — Vamos, te ayudo a caminar — iniciaba la monumental tarea de llevárselo a su habitación.

— Pero Yuuri~, ¡todavía queda alcohol! ¡No podemos desperdiciarlo! La compartiremos _boca a boca_ — eso último lo dijo con un tono que lo hizo estremecer… ¡pero tenía que calmarse! Víctor estaba ebrio y en esas condiciones sus palabras no tenían sentido, no importaba cuán comprometedoras y lindas fueran…

Pudo cargarlo y en el camino ya no hablaba propiamente, sólo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. En tal situación se limitaba a sonreír con resignación.

No estaba tan mal, al menos se sostenía de sus pies a pesar de la torpeza. Sí, chocaban suavemente contra las paredes por el poco equilibrio, aunque no representaba mayor dificultad.

Qué bueno que el resto de su familia ya estaba dormida, y sin duda por todo el alcohol que también bebieron no despertarían hasta mañana, ni siquiera por el hecho de que Víctor cantaba algo en ruso.

— ¡Canta conmigo!

— P-Pero no tengo idea de lo que dices…

— ¡Eso no importa si lo cantas desde el corazón!

Definitivamente podría ser peor así que no se quejaba.

Finalmente llegaron al pasillo de sus habitaciones y recorrió la puerta que dejó ver la cama de Víctor.

Era sorprendente cómo unos cuantos muebles lograban esa apariencia occidental, sin duda Nikiforov le daba un toque especial y cómodo a cualquiera lugar.

Lo bueno era que la cama tenía base ya que pudo dejarlo sin el riesgo de romperse la espalda.

— Yuuri, eres tan lindo~

— Claro que sí —… eran palabras de un ebrio pero seguía siendo Víctor — Ahora duérmete.

— Sí~

Enseguida pareció perderse en un sueño profundo, eso era bueno.

Iba a retirarse pero observó su ropa… llevaba pantalón de mezclilla, una playera gris y saco negro, ¿de verdad podría dormir así? Además, parecía tener manchas de sake y de un poco de salsa… no, mejor lo cambiaba. Sería la primera vez pero no se trataba de nada malo, ¿verdad?

Sin ningún pensamiento en particular lo acomodó boca arriba y le fue quitando el saco, aunque fue más complicado de lo que pensó porque no tenía su cooperación.

 _No como otras veces._

¡AH! Se sonrojó de repente, tembló, incluso soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y vergüenza, ¡n-no era el momento para recordar esas cosas! Víctor estaba ebrio, era un insulto insinuar algo en su estado….

 _¿De verdad?_

Negó enérgico y continuó tratando de no temblar.

Sólo lo desvestía para que durmiera cómodo, solamente eso. Nikiforov solía dormir desnudo, ¡pero no llegaría a tanto! O-Obvio que le dejaría la ropa interior…

De alguna manera logró quitarle el saco. Lo dejó doblado sobre el sillón y volvió con Víctor, quien estaba más dormido que nada. Eso lo tranquilizó.

 _¿O lo decepcionó?_

¡W-Wa! ¡T-Tenía que enfocarse! Con más facilidad le quitó la playera, la dejó también en el sofá pero esta vez volvió… a temblar…

El torso del otro era increíble.

Sus músculos no era excesivos pero sí marcados y cuidados, podría definir cada parte sólo con la yema de los dedos; sus pezones estaban erectos, quizá por el roce de la tela, aunque su tono sonrosado le quitó el aliento. Su piel era tan blanca, casi como el mármol, como si fuera el modelo de alguna escultura griega…

…

Quizá era producto del sake… sin embargo, se sintió muy mareado y su cuerpo se movió por sí sólo hasta tener las manos en la orilla del pantalón contrario, desabrochándolo con rapidez.

Lo deslizó fuera sin prestarle tanta atención a sus piernas sino a su pelvis cubierta por el ajustado bóxer negro que resaltaba…

Tenía la respiración acelerada, el rostro enrojecido, los labios entreabiertos sin retener los leves jadeos…

 _Víctor… Víctor era tan…_

Ya no pensaba bien, sus principios le estorbaban a pesar de que sentía culpa por tocarlo en ese estado… ¡pero estaba ahí! El… el hombre que amaba estaba ahí, indefenso y vulnerable…

 _Nadie en el mundo lo conocía así, salvo él…_

 _Quería tocar… lo necesitaba tanto…_

Extendió la mano debatiéndose entre detenerse y seguir…

N-No podía hacerle esto, ¡sería abusar de él…!

— Yuuri…

 _¿Qué?_

Levantó la vista y… Víctor lo miraba…

Estaba… despierto…

Ay, Dios…

Por inercia buscó alejar las manos pero… se las sostuvo y las colocó en la orilla de su bóxer.

Tragó en seco.

— Termina con lo que empezaste, Yuuri — se atrevió a mirarlo y… tenía ese brillo de excitación que lo estremecía. Que lamiera sus labios fue suficiente para hacerlo jadear — ¿O quieres que te ayude~?

…

Sostuvo bien la tela y la deslizó por sus piernas hasta sacarla.

Tuvo… a Víctor desnudo sólo para él.

…

No supo en qué momento se encontró contra la cama pero sentir sus labios le nubló la mente.

Ya no importaba nada, se perdió gustoso entre los besos que sabían a sake y a duraznos dulces del postre.

Víctor le quitó rápidamente la ropa. Él llevó las manos a su miembro para masajearlo y hacerlo gozar entre los delirios del alcohol, de toda esa excitación.

Víctor era sólo para él.


	6. Consejo número 6

_._

* * *

 **Consejo número 6: Una "llamada sucia" siempre es emocionante  
**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Miró nuevamente el reloj del buró y no pudo evitar suspirar.

¡Ya habían pasado dos horas! Mouh, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Con el viaje a China aproximándose cada vez más, Yuuri fue al aeropuerto para recoger los boletos. Hubiera servido reservarlos y recogerlos en el momento, pero era del tipo de chico nervioso que prefería prevenir cualquier incidente así que se empeñó en ir.

Rió mucho cuando le enumeró todos los problemas posibles al no tener los boletos a la mano, y por más que trató de relajarlo fue imposible, sobre todo cuando le ofreció pagar el viaje en primera clase, ¡hacía tanto que no viajaba en clase turística!

Así que esa mañana Yuuri salió hacia el aeropuerto por los boletos. Quiso acompañarlo pero dijo que no tardaba.

Suspiró.

Quizá era porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ¡pero todo era taaan aburrido sin él! Claro, se concentraban en entrenar, en que mejorara todo lo posible, sin embargo la convivencia y la constante charla hacía cada día interesante, ¡tan divertido y sorprendente!

Se levantaba cada día con una sonrisa, ¡era inevitable! Cada momento a su lado era irremplazable, sobre todo por la relación que sostenían… por los besos y los abrazos, por los mimos y el sexo que disfrutaban plenamente. Sus miradas de amor y sus sonrisas cómplices no tenían punto de comparación, no sentía este entusiasmo desde hacía muchos años.

Era incondicional, emocionante, puro… tanta pasión que apenas lograban quitarse las manos de encima.

¡Mouh, extrañaba a Yuuri! ¡¿A qué hora volvería?!

 _Era extraña la sensación de añoranza por una persona._

Casi no se reconocía estando en la cama mirando el celular, sólo esperando la llamada que lo haría sonreír de nuevo…

 _Yuuri no era el único, él también había cambiado, quizá más de lo que se imaginó._

 _Era extraordinario._

— ¿Tú qué dices? — Maccachin estaba muy cómodo en el sillón — ¿Debo llamarlo?

Su mascota lo miró con esos lindos ojos negros y jadeó un poco. Sonrió por inercia~

— Tomaré eso como un "Sí", ¡guau, guau!

Sostuvo su celular. En el fondo de pantalla estaba una foto de Yuuri y él cuando ganó la competencia local… hubiera querido poner una que le sacó justo cuando alcanzó su orgasmo… pero no se arriesgaría a que alguien viera semejante belleza.

Marcó el número y esperó un par de tonos.

…

…

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Yuuri! — con sólo escuchar su voz sintió que todo mejoraba, nunca le había pasado algo así antes — ¿Dónde estás? Dijiste que no tardarías en volver.

— Ah, sigo en el aeropuerto. Parece que hubo una falla en el sistema y recién comenzaron a atender, lo peor es que también se acumuló mucha gente.

— ¿Significa… que te quedarás más tiempo? – casi lloraba.

— Me temo que sí, tal vez dos horas más.

— ¡Entonces voy para allá!

— ¿Qué? N-No es necesario, ya estoy formado y no habría nada que pudieras hacer…

…

… sonrió de lado y le hizo un gesto a Maccachin para que saliera.

No quería que escuchara lo que tenía pensado~

— ¿De verdad no podría hacer nada? ¿Qué dices de mis encantos~?

—… no creo que sea conveniente que coquetees con las empleadas — ¿eso eran celos~? — Hay protocolos que deben respetarse.

— Yo no quise decir que usaría mis habilidades con ellas.

— ¿Entonces con quién? ¿Con el gerente?

— No, sino _con-ti-go._

Hubo un breve silencio que amplió su sonrisa.

Casi podía ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Yuuri.

— ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?

— Si estuviera ahí, ¿sabes lo que te haría?

Se acomodó en la cama y se lamió los labios.

Podía imaginar a Yuuri ahí mismo, con él.

— Víctor…

— Primero llegaría y te abrazaría con fuerza, con mucha posesión para dejar claras muchas cosas. No te das cuenta pero llamas bastante la atención y te abrazaría porque estaría celoso de las miradas que te imaginan sin ropa — la respiración de Yuuri se aceleró – Esos idiotas nunca sabrán lo que es verte desnudo, excitado.

Podía verlo, estaba todo rojo conteniendo el aliento y mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

— Te abrazaría fuerte y discretamente besaría tu cuello, justo en el lindo lunar que tienes. Eso te daría escalofrío, ¿no? Es un sitio que te gusta que toque~

Recordó todas las ocasiones en que lo incitó sólo acariciando aquel sitio.

Yuuri también logró visualizarlo, lo supo por el leve jadeo que emitió del otro lado de la línea.

Comenzaban a excitarse.

— Seguiría abrazándote pero pasaría las manos por debajo de tu suéter, luego de tu camiseta y llegaría a tu vientre. Todavía hay marcas de mordidas allí, ¿cierto?

La noche anterior dejó las señas de su amor por la zona, antes de bajar a lamer su miembro.

Aún tenía la excitante sensación en la boca y no se contuvo en acariciarse.

 _Yuuri, si tan sólo estuviera ahí en ese momento._

— Yo… te acariciaría las manos para guiarte — sonrió con excitación. Nunca pensó que le seguiría la corriente pero le encantó — Haría que bajaras y más…

— Hasta tocar el elástico de tu bóxer…

— Y haciendo que tocaras primero por encima de la tela…

— Yuuri — gimió en el teléfono. Ya estaba muy duro masajeando su miembro — Te tocaría hasta excitarte y sentirte húmedo…

— Tanto que ya no lo soportaría — su voz ya se escuchaba afectada — Te… rogaría que me sacaras de aquí y me llevaras al baño…

— Entraría en ti de golpe hasta que te perdieras en placer.

La imagen era demasiado erótica para resistirse, sentía que alcanzaría rápido su orgasmo.

— V-Víctor — no podía resistir su tono — Quiero estar contigo justo ahora… Q-Quiero que entres en mí…

Con las palabras se devoraban, con los sonidos se excitaban.

Se necesitaban en ese momento ya, ¡ya!

— V-Víctor, creo que podría embarazarme de sólo escucharte…

Ya no pudo, fue imposible contenerse.

Alcanzó su orgasmo pero no se detuvo: se lavó, se cambió y partió al aeropuerto.

En cuanto vio a Yuuri lo sacó de la fila para devorarlo en uno de los baños y fue bien correspondido. Sintió que el otro tampoco aguantaba, que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie levantando el trasero para él.

¿Y los boletos? Bueno, ya los recibirían después por correo.


	7. Consejo número 7

_._

* * *

 **Consejo número 7: Desnúdate frente a él, ¡le encantará!  
**

* * *

— ¿Qué te parece, Yuuri? ¿Cómo lo sientes?

— Está ligeramente apretado en mis hingles, no sé si me rozará cuando tenga que abrir las piernas.

— Ok, déjame ver.

Permitió que se acercara y controló su escalofrío cuando sintió las manos frías en sus muslos.

Esto no tenía nada de erótico, ¡había que ser serios! Después de todo, eran pruebas de vestuario para el traje del programa libre. Ya las habían hecho antes de la competencia local y también para la Copa de China, pero ahora que irían a Rusia no quería pasar nada por alto.

Tenía que cubrir todos los aspectos.

Deseaba tanto que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar, ¡era Rusia, después de todo! El hogar de Víctor, el pueblo que lo odiaba por haberle arrancado a su rey del hielo, el que saltaría de alegría ante el mínimo error…

Esto era raro, nunca fue un patinador que resaltara ni para bien ni para mal… y ahora toda una nación lo aborrecía, junto con personas del mundo entero.

Así que, en lugar de dejarse llevar por la presión, quería afrontarlo y resolverlo. Por eso le pidió a Víctor otra sesión de vestuario ya que el leotardo bajo su saco le apretaba un poco de la hingle y le quemó la piel en la última rutina. No perjudicó la rutina aunque… no, no tomaría ningún riesgo.

— ¿Dónde te aprieta? — Víctor pasaba los dedos por los bordes de la tela.

— Justo ahí — indicó cuando levantó debajo de su trasero — Cuando patiné en China sí terminó rozándome.

— Bien, estira la pierna hacia atrás para ver si te pellizca.

Eso hizo. No sentía pudor ante él porque en ese momento era su entrenador, y contrario a lo que esperó, no hacía bromas sino que se concentraba, ¿quién mejor que Víctor para opinar de trajes? No podía imaginarlo haciendo tan fantásticas rutinas sin un vestuario cómodo, y con tantos que usó, debía saber de lo que se trataba.

Estiró la pierna hacia atrás, hacia adelante, a los lados y luego hizo movimientos repetidos. Lo mismo con la otra.

La zona sí se irritó y con ciertas poses le pellizcaba.

— Es extraño, en las primeras pruebas estaba perfecto, ¿sólo tienes problemas con esto?

— Sí, el saco y el pantalón me quedan bien.

— Yuuri, ¿no será que engordaste de nuevo~?

— ¡C-Claro que no! — respondió casi con seguridad — ¡No he comido nada fuera de la dieta que hiciste para mí! Ni siquiera al regresar comí _katsudon_ …

¿Por qué Víctor sonreía de repente?

— Entonces, la única explicación que encuentro es que creciste~

— ¿Cómo? ¿De altura?

— ¡Exacto! No creí que todavía pudieras hacerlo, quizá es la presión.

Y vaya que tenía…

— ¿Todavía puede arreglarse?

— Claro que sí, faltan un par de semanas para la Copa Rostelecom. Llamaré de inmediato al diseñador para que empiece a trabajar, mientras cámbiate.

Asintió más aliviado y con cuidado bajó los cierres internos del leotardo para no forzar la tela… aunque luego se avergonzó un poco porque, además de ser color piel de la cintura para abajo, no podía usar bóxer con eso sino una trusa pequeña y que mantenía cómodo su miembro. Era aún más pequeña que las que usaba Víctor, casi una tanga… pero eso no importaba, sólo estar cómodo.

Ya se lo fue quitando despacio mientras escuchaba a su entrenador hablar por teléfono. Logró bajar los cierres, luego fue deslizando la tela hasta que pasó a la cintura, eso dejó libre su pecho. Continuó bajando hasta las piernas y sacó una pierna, ayudándose a que pasara la otra.

Sintió la natural brisa que le erizó la piel. Debía apresurarse.

Con un poco más de energía ya logró sacárselo y lo dobló bien sobre la cama… A-Ah, también le faltaba esa tanga. No hubo mayor problema y la bajó por sus piernas.

Listo, ya estaba desnudo, ahora a ponerse su ropa de siempre empezando por el bóxer pero… tuvo la sensación de que había mucho silencio.

…

Volteó a mirar donde estaba Víctor…

Él… lo veía fijamente… por la suave luz de una lámpara del buró su mirada azul ya no era tal sino… más oscura, más penetrante…

Sentía que podía ver a través de él, de su falta de respiración y del escalofrío que recorrió su piel.

Estaba… totalmente desnudo ante él.

…

Pronto sus ojos comenzaron a viajar por su cuerpo, por las sombras que provocaba la luz en sus músculos, de sus ojos de tono almendrado que brillaban aún por la posición.

Se sintió deseado, provocativo… _poderoso_ por acelerar así el corazón de Víctor.

Le gustaba lo que veía, ¿cierto?

 _Sonrió._

Sonrió de lado mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cadera.

Ahora quien tuvo escalofrío fue el otro.

Levantó una mano y la pasó por su cabella, peinándola hacia atrás; algunos mechones traviesos quedaron sobre su frente pero le dio una apariencia más natural.

— Víctor — susurró entrecerrando la mirada — ¿Por qué me miras así?

Tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para no retroceder ya que Nikiforov se acercó ansioso, excitado pero tan sexy… podría quedar embarazado sólo de sentir su mirada azul.

Jadeó cuando tocó su cintura.

Gimió cuando acercó la boca a su cuello. Lo sintió soplar sobre un lunar.

Subió los brazos rodeando sus hombros y lo acercó hacia sí.

La ropa de Víctor estorbaba.

— Yuuri — jadeó más fuerte al sentirlo apretar su trasero — ¿Sientes esto?

— Sí~

— ¿Y esto?

Sintió que pasaba los dedos entre sus glúteos.

— Por supuesto que sí…

Compartieron un beso profundo cayendo sobre la cama. Ganó lugar sobre él y empujó la cadera sobre la suya, tomando las manos para que las pasara por su pecho. Gimió alto, tan sonoro cuando empezó a estimular su entrada.

Su traje del programa libre estaba ya en el suelo.


	8. Consejo número 8

_**Notas de la autora: bueno, este es el capítulo final. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron y que mandaron review, fui tan feliz n.n ¡pero no hay de qué preocuparse! Nos veremos muy pronto con otra historia, es imposible no inspirarse con el Victuuri.  
**_

 ** _¡Hasta pronto!_ **

* * *

**Consejo número 8: La noche en un hotel siempre es especial~  
**

* * *

Aquella era una hermosa vista.

La ciudad de Barcelona con todas esas luces brillando en la noche, con los alegres adornos navideños en los techos, con la delicada nieve que caía graciosamente… y por aquel cielo nocturno haciéndole compañía a la luna blanca…

Aquella era una hermosa vista.

Volteó a mirar por encima de su hombro.

No pudo más que sonreír cuando observó la fina silueta de Yuuri definida por la sábana, los músculos suaves resaltando entre las luces tenues del exterior; por ese rostro tranquilo, por las pestañas y el cabello negro desarreglado entre las almohadas; las marcas en su cuello y en su pecho, los labios ligeramente inflamados por los besos ardientes y necesitados, la sonrisa ligera de alguien que goza de un sueño confortante…

Sí, la ciudad de Barcelona era bella, pero no más que el joven que yacía entre el lío de sábanas y marcas de su encuentro apasionado…

Era afortunado.

Sonrió, y luego de echar un último vistazo a la ciudad que vislumbraba a través del ventanal, volvió a la cama.

Sintiendo de nuevo la sábana, junto con el cuerpo cálido de Yuuri y la respiración que le hacía cosquillas, no pudo más que felicitarse por la decisión de quedarse un par de día más~

A pesar de la gran final del _Grand Prix,_ los viáticos del viaje sólo incluían hospedaje hasta la noche la exhibición. El evento fue temprano, alrededor de las 11:00 am, así que para la tarde todos terminaron de empacar para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Fue un momento bastante divertido ya que vio a los seis finalistas despedirse cálidamente, o al menos hasta donde sus personalidades lo permitieron: Pichit y Chris fueron los más expresivos así que llenaban de abrazos a todos, incluyendo a los entrenadores; Otabek y Yurio conservaron su distancia por lo que un apretón de manos fue suficiente, pero entre ellos logró ver una complicidad cálida y promesas de mejorar para el siguiente evento; J.J no cambió de actitud… aunque distinguió un poco más de humildad, una actitud más natural que le permitió conversar con el resto, hasta con Yurio sin el riesgo de que saliera lastimado.

Y Yuuri, bueno, ¿qué podía decir de él? Estaba radiante, desbordando confianza y la sonrisa más bella de todas. Recibió felicitaciones, manoseos que le hicieron tronar los dientes (?) y tantos abrazos que tuvo que quitarle de encima a varios por riesgo de asfixia.

Yuuri estuvo espléndido, se merecía todo esto y mucho más… por lo tanto, se tomó la libertad de reservar la suite por dos días más: el ganador de la medalla de plata no dormiría más en una habitación promedio, irían al mejor cuarto con servicios ilimitados para celebrar~

Así que luego de que fueron a despedir a todos en el aeropuerto, ellos regresaron a dormir luego de la agotadora exhibición. Pero al día siguiente, ¡la ciudad fue suya! Lograron disfrutar de la bella Barcelona sin presiones, sin reproches, ¡el mundo les pertenecía! Era lo mínimo que necesitaban antes de regresar a Japón y alistar todo para mudarse Rusia.

 _Mudarse juntos._

Suspiró complacido.

La vida y el amor de Yuuri le mostraron un mundo que ignoró durante muchos años.

 _Life and Love llegaron gracias a ese joven que yacía entre sus brazos._

En la noche naturalmente lo invitó a cenar en el hotel.

Una hermosa y privada cena donde pudieron brindar, hablar de sus planes para el futuro, celebrar la etapa que concluyó y la que comenzaba ahora…

Ilusionarse juntos por la vida que les esperaba porque ya no eran sólo entrenador/competidor, Ya no eran sólo amantes.

El amor mismo fue superado para formar y expresarse algo que iba mucho más allá…

La pista de hielo, el _Kiss and Cry_ , el aeropuerto, la calle… todos esos escenarios eran sitios que acogían su vínculo, sus votos de pertenencia y devoción sin importar la opinión del mundo~

Por supuesto la cena fue exquisita; el vino de reserva especial fue espléndido, alterando sus sentidos sólo lo suficiente para que confesiones más íntimas salieran a la luz; la charla constante fue encantadora y graciosa.

Esta ocasión no limitó a Yuuri con su dieta. Sólo por aquella. Claro, no había _katsudon_ en el menú pero sí una barra de postres que ambos disfrutaron.

Podría hacer esto por el resto de su vida~

…

Pasada las 12:00 fueron a su habitación.

Era obvio y esperado lo que sucedería.

Claro, entre los lugares de su amor estaban contemplados la cama, un rincón privado, la discreción de una habitación, el atrevimiento de un sitio público… cualquier escenario que sirviera para expresar su necesidad física entre los jadeos, los besos, las promesas de amor en los sonidos apasionados.

Así que una vez en la habitación sólo fue necesario que sus cuerpos se unieran en un abrazo, que su respiración suave chocara con la contraria; sus manos enlazadas, las tenues luces en sus rostros, el brillo de sus anillos tintineando…

Sus nombres en un susurro suave entre el primer beso.

 _Amor._

 _Más allá del amor._

Cayeron a la cama y sus mentes se nublaron.

Era perfecto en cada sentido.

…

Sería imposible calcular cuántas veces se unieron, pero eso no importaba tanto como lo implícito, lo que se revelaba entre las miradas, los besos, las veces que Yuuri se aferró a su cuerpo o las ocasiones en que lo sostenía como lo más precioso de su vida.

Porque Yuuri le enseñó la vida y el amor.

Porque Yuuri ahora estaría con él, caminando en la misma dirección.

Porque gracias a Yuuri, ahora era más feliz de lo que alguna vez fue.

Porque gracias a Yuuri, "Víctor Nikiforov" pudo ser sólo Víctor.

— ¿Vitya? — lo escuchó susurrar contra su pecho aún adormilado — ¿Estás bien?

Sonrió un poco.

Aquella era una hermosa vista…

— Sí, no te preocupes — besó su cabello — Sigue durmiendo.

Pero no lo era más que aquel joven que yacía entre sus brazos.


End file.
